First Thoughts
by DemonChick344
Summary: What's Lightning doing on Pulse these days? Walking around in a suit of armour, apparently. Join her as she tries to rescue Fang and Vanille and work out who that mysterious guy is. FFXIII-2 centric!
1. Chapter 1

_**First Thoughts**_

_**I saw the FFXIII-2 trailer, and saw Lightning walking around in her armour and so I thought to myself, 'I wonder what Lightning thinks of that armour?'**_

_**Might update when I get more info on the game. Lol. This story will take place in the form of journal entries.**_

_**...**_

_**Dear journal,**_

I have a split opinion about my armour. On one hand it's slightly better than my old jacket, which had a zip. The breastplate of my armour doesn't have a zip – lucky for me, because when Fang wakes up the first thing she'll probably do is try to perve on my chest again. What was with that anyway? I could have described my Brand to her, but _noo, _she has to look herself. Ugh. At least she can't look at my boobs now. If you can hear me Fang - You're a serial pervert!

The bad thing about my leg armour, however, is that I can see my underwear if I looked in a mirror. I always wore tight black shorts under my mini-skirt, so people couldn't try and catch a peek, but in this armour I'm awfully exposed. In fact, there's no armour from mid-thigh to my hip. So Fang will probably want to walk behind me when I wake her up, so she can stare at my arse and drool over it all the way back to civilisation (which is a very, very, _very _long way). I've been trying to tell myself that that's better than having her looking down my shirt in public, but I really can't decide. By Etro, why couldn't I get tights to wear under this armour?

I do like my shoulder armour though. It is very nice and protective, which makes me feel better. My bracers are a tad oversized, and have gold engravings. I like them anyway. The same goes for my boots, which go to mid-thigh and have a nice, spiky piece of metal I can use to fend off Fang if she gets too clingy or decides to try and perve on my chest again/ Why do I keep thinking about that incident?

I want a helmet. Of course, if I did get a helmet, Vanille would have a tantrum and tell me that my hair is wonderful out and helmet hair is _really _not a good thing. I would ask Fang for back up then, but she would be too busy perving on me or some crap to care. So then I would get into an argument with Vanille over my fictional winged helmet, causing her to run off. Knowing Fang, who once said to me, 'I'll tear down the sky to save her...can I look at your brand again?' she would not care, and continue to stare.

I love my new gunblade. It is very dangerous and sharp and suited perfectly to me. But, for some strange reason, whenever I summon it the damn thing it sprouts feathers. Feathers are not good for my kick-ass image. Roses were okay, because they have thorns, but feathers? This is messed up. All feathers make you do is sneeze - which reminds me, I forgot to bring my hayfever medicine. Snap.

Oh, good! I just found this little cape-like thing made out of feathers - again with the feathers (is this a Sazh reference? Is it?). Oh well, I shall clip it onto my belt to cover up my rear end. This looks alright, actually. Yes, very nice. Maybe it will stop Fang from staring

See you in a little while.

**_Lightning Farron._**

PS: Fang, I know you're reading this - which means you're alive. Stop staring at me like that. You were so freaky last year.

...

**_So...reviews? Tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the great response to the first chapter ;) I honestly wasn't expecting it. Ugh, Square Enix, release more info on XIII-2!**_

_**...**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

Ugh. I cannot believe it. Snow (damn him) invaded my dreams last night, and started going on about fate and saving the world and all of this crap. Hello, Snow? I'm trying to save the world _right now_ - which is somehow tied in with getting Fang and Vanille back (I wonder if they will help me. Unlikely. Vanille has the IQ of a rock and Fang will be perving on me). Well, Snow can hardly talk about saving the world, because he's the one who wimped out of the mission. I understand Sazh staying behind, and was very glad to hear that Hope wasn't coming, but if Snow wants to interrupt my REM cycles with bullshit about saving the world then he can go and –

[The phrases written here are so horrifyingly descriptive that if you were to read them, your head would implode]

- With a moogle stuffed toy! So, yes.

Also, after that horrible Snow-dream, I had an even worse Vanille-dream. She told me to hurry up and save her and Fang so I could get my happy ending.

Happy ending? For _me_? Okay. I want Odin back, so we can go and fight against monsters all the time and stay away from ALL civilisation on Gran Pulse. Maybe Fang can come if she doesn't try and perve on me all the time. That's a horrible idea. Don't bring Fang, Light. Okay, new plan. Get Odin back, find yourself a partner who understands you (not Fang) and then go and kill Snow.

I'm getting sort of hungry. Oh, and BTW (I may not have mentioned this before) but I think I'm in another dimension. I hope Serah never reads this. She'll try and get me to go to counselling again...

_**Lightning Farron, signing off.**_

PS: Fang, you should really stop reading my things. Yes, I know you are going to read my journal because I am going to wake you up from your stasis and then you will go through my things, like always.

PPS: I'm going to poison you, Fang.

_**Dear Journal,**_

Etro spoke to me again. Wanted me to wear a dress for some stupid reason. I told her I'll _never _wear a dress until my sister's husband jumps off a cliff and dies in a really painful way. So she gave me a shield instead. It's sort of small for a shield (if it even _is _a shield. I'm pretty convinced it's a dinner plate). I told her I wanted Odin back, and she muttered something about 'we'll see what your fate says about that' and then 'the happy ending'. What is it with all you people and happy endings?

In other news, there is a strange guy stalking me. He has feathers in his hair. Seriously, what is with the feathers? Sazh better be in this game, but maybe they could get rid of Hope. I never really liked him. Stupid kid.

Anyway, if I am paired with the strange guy, I shall be extremely angry and unleash the full extent of my wrath upon the strange guy. Have you _seen _him? He has long hair and a stupid sword that erupts into purple fire whenever he summons it. He's not even that good looking. I think. I only saw his face briefly.

I really should have brought my hay fever medicine. How was I supposed to know that some temple would be so dusty?

_**Lightning Farron, signing off.**_

PS: Everyone, stop all this crap about happy endings. I like swords. I like guns. I like gunblades. I like gushing about armour when no-one else is around. I feel some sisterly affection for Serah. Sazh is okay. I feel (or felt) responsible for my Guardian Corps squad back at our new home. Amodar is sort of like a father to me (he interferes in my life and I tell him to piss off with all due respect). I don't like much else. I'm like a lone wolf, you see. If I get too happy I rip people's faces off. I like being cold, because then I don't have to do all of the fuzzy-wuzzy talk about emotions and stuff.

PPS: Fang, you will NEVER change my opinion about this.

_**...**_

_**Reviews are the best. :) Speaking of reviews, thanks to my reviewers; G-AnakinRPG, ssnw, Ominous-Advent, Oerba Yun Fang, Berryshake, Halogirl240, Vera and change of fates.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So thanks for all of the great reviews, and I'm really, really, really glad you guys like the story (so far). Just for something a bit different this chapter is basically centred on Snow, Sazh, Hope, Serah and some others, and what's been happening since Light went off to save Fang and Vanille from eternity as crystals. Thanks!**_

_**Dear Bestest Diary In The Whole World,**_

So last night I had a dream, and Lightning was in it (no, it is not what you think it is). Anyway, she started ranting at me about how I had to stop invading her dreams and that I was interrupting her REM cycles. I noticed Lightning was dressed in some nice armour. It reminds me of Odin's, actually. She'd better hope Fang doesn't see her in that armour...cos we all know what would happen if she did.

Anyway, Hope saw his daddy, and afterwards came back to Light's house (everyone is staying at Light's because we have nowhere else to go). He was all like 'Where's Light?' and Serah was like, 'Gone to find Fang and Vanille.'

Then Hope started crying and asking why Lightning hadn't waited for him and that she could be in Mortal Danger (with capitals! I like capitals...). I told him that I had a dream about her threatening me, and she seemed pretty fine in my dream, so she was probably okay. Everyone looked at me like I'm an idiot. For some reason that happens a lot.

In other news, Lebreau seems pretty down. I asked what was wrong (because I'm a nice, caring person) and Lebreau (whose name is a pain to spell, so let's refer to her as L.B from now on) said that she missed Lightning. What the hell? She met Lightning once and that was when Lightning and her squad (will explain soon) had killed a behemoth in the goriest way possible, so they were all covered in blood and entrails and that sort of stuff. Serah fainted in horror and L.B began this hero-worship thing that Light hated. So Light avoided her from then on like L.B had the plague. Which I'm pretty sure she doesn't. Gadot mentioned she might have STD's because of all of her sexual partners. What are STD's? Are they good?

Okay, so now to Lightning's squad. She got promoted to some rank and the short name for that rank is Lt, so Amodar gave her a squad (he's in command of the remaining Guardian Corps). It's so unfair. Lightning gets her own squad and armour and I get nothing! Even though I was the Hero! Everyone knows that I was the one who kept the group together during those really stressful times. Talk about unappreciated.

_**Love Always, Snow.**_

PS: This is Serah Farron wanting to clear some things up. Firstly, I did not _faint, _I tripped over while standing still and knocked myself unconscious. Secondly, the only reason you can understand this Electronic Journal Entry is because I just went back and edited the whole thing (Snow cannot spell for crap) and lastly, I had this weird dream last night. Kinda like Snow's (Lightning was in it) except Lightning wasn't threatening me. She was praying to some statue.

I miss her. I hope you're alright Light – wherever you are. And please stop praying to statues of heathen goddesses. It's really not sanitary.

_**Sazh's Log**_

Yo.

Apparently Snow and Serah are having dreams of Lightning. Well, I got one better, cuz I had a vision of Lightning. It happened when I was fixing an airship. I saw this figure walk past me, and it was Lightning except she was all transparent and stuff. So I watched her walk around my shop for a while, wearing some weird armour. She kept talking about feathers and a Sazh reference. That sounds pretty cool now, hey?

Apparently she's gone off to save Fang and Vanille. That's better than what she angrily threatened to do when she got trampled by a behemoth a couple of weeks ago; she told me she was going to kill the whole world and herself because no stupid animal was allowed to step on her. The poor thing, I think she really misses Fang :( They make such a cute couple.

Speaking of Lightning, some GC people are at my front door. Is that Rygdea? It is! Awesome! Let's party!

_**Sazh**_

_**Dear EJ (electronic journal)**_

I was really happy. I saw my daddy and he was OK, so that is why I was happy. And then I went back to Lightning's house and everyone told me Lightning had gone off to save Fang and Vanille. What? She left me with these _idiots_? Why Lighting, Why? I hope she comes back to get me, because then we can go and kill things.

I never really liked Fang. She was too... weird. And Vanille was too happy and rude and oblivious to everything else to be likeable. I had just seen my mother fall to her death and Vanille slapped me! How could she?

Snow wants me to get off the computer now, so I have to go.

_**Regards, Hope Estheim**_

PS: Hope is sucky and he smells so ha ha! Seriously though Hope, you are such a stick in the mud. Frankly we would all have been better if Lightning had fed you to the bio-weapons in the Gapra Whitewood. Snow was here.

PPS: This is Serah Farron, and I have again edited Snow's entry so that certain nosy people can read it (like Fang when she hopefully comes back). Hope, you don't smell... but the rest is true. Sorry D:

_**Computer Journal Thingy**_

Amodar here. Apparently Lt Farron has gone to bring back some old adventuring buds of hers, so Rygdea's babysitting her squad. We gave Lightning the misfits, and she turned them all into gunblade wielding, gravity manipulating soldiers. Rumour going around that it only took her two days. Now she's left and they're like lost sheep...except not as fluffy or cuddly. Rygdea mentioned taking them to Sazh's for a party, but I can't see that going well. If Lightning's squad are anything like Lightning, they'll have one beer and go monster hunting. In the middle of town. I really hope they don't...

Lightning's sister came in for a visit today. They look sorta similar. Pink hair, blue eyes, same skin colour – but that's where there similarities end. I still cannot get over how chatty Serah is. She even bought me cookies. I'm on a diet, but they are gingernut... man I just LOVE gingernut.

Rygdea just got back. I asked him where Lightning's squad was. Reckons he has no idea. Oh shit, I'd better go and look for them before they create a bomb or stampede a herd of chocobos through town or do something as equally ridiculous and insane.

_**~ Amodar**_

PS: Rygdea is so smashed.

PPS: Memo to self, ask Serah Farron to make me more of these cookies.

_**Dear Diary,**_

Serah Farron here again. I have decided to stop writing in my husband's journal entries and make my own.

So...

I miss Lightning. Her dry sarcasm, hate for Snow, terrible cooking skills and scary weapons had become a part of this household. Now she's gone everything's so... hectic. Hope's moping around all the time, Sazh claims to be having visions of her, Snow doesn't really care and apparently her squad have just gone wild. I went to see her superior today. He seems like a really nice guy.

Gosh, I'll just come back to writing when I have something to write. Why is my life so boring?

_**Serah Farron**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: essence of light, Halogirl240, XxOerbaDiaVanillexX, change of fates and Anon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorta busy nowadays, but I'll try and keep updating this. Um, I'm thinking a Fang and Vanille centric thing for the next chapter, which will be awesome to write. Okay, thanks!**_

_**And - Amazed by the response this story has gotten. All my readers out there = awesome.**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

Etro has informed me that the feathers are not a Sazh reference. Apparently they have something to do with the gods. I then asked her if I am ever going to get my l'Cie powers back, cos it sort of sucks not having a giant knight/horse to call on whenever I want. Etro got really mysterious and said that if I'm lucky, I might be fated to end up as something even better and more powerful than a l'Cie.I really hope I don't become fal'Cie. They suck.

Yeah, and _then _Etro started going on about how the mysterious stalker guy is like me, and is of comparable strength. What sort of strength? Mental? Physical? Ha! He's just as strong as a girl if that's so, and I doubt he can cope with as much as I used to have to – saving the world, trying to stop Snow from getting us all killed, having to stop Hope from killing Snow, stopping Vanille from trying to play with angry behemoths and all the while being stalked by Fang. I would like to see the mysterious guy try to do as much.

Etro also thinks that we're on similar missions. So the mysterious guy is going to rescue two friends, one of which used to perv on him? Okay. As if. I doubt it.

I found this plant today. If I remember correctly, it either stops hay fever or poisons you, making you die a slow and horrible death. I'm going to eat it right now.

_**Lightning Farron, signing off**_

PS: A haiku:

_Stands alone in ruins_

_Blue eyes are cold and cutting_

_She, Lightning Farron_

PPS: Stop laughing, Fang. I'm really bad at haiku. Oh, wait, here's a terrible one about YOU!

_She pervs at my chest_

_Smiling her arrogant smile_

_Oerba Yun Fang smells_

So ha ha Fang, you are the victim of terrible haiku!

_**Wow, twenty reviews already! Thanks to my reviewers: Riku91, YourStoryIsAwesome, WisdomBook34, XxOerbaDiaVanillexX, Oerba Yun Fang and Random Person - who was right about the Mass Effect reference (Ashley is too awesome for words, and I've always wanted to adapt that line for one of my fics)**_

_**PS: Needless to say, I pretty much SUCK at haiku. :(**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**After many little delays, such as weekend long sleepovers, going to family gatherings, going back to school and being sucked into watching Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland for the umpteenth time, I have managed to write this chap. Well, re-write. I, um, deleted the first copy and had to write it again from memory. Whoa.**_

_**...**_

_**Little Book Filled With Many Pages,**_

So. Fang here. Hey. I'm waving to you.

Wow. This is pretty boring.

Ugh, Vanille, get out of my head! I don't care if Hope straightens and gells his hair. Wait. Yes I do. I shall use this as ammunition against him. Ahhhaaahhaaa. Ha. Ha!

List of things I hate about my current situation:

1: Vanille won't shut up.

2: I miss Light. Well, arguing with her. And staring at her with a really freaky look in my eyes.

3: Light isn't here. So I can't perv on her. Which means I'm totally bored.

4: Snow isn't here either. I had a sudden urge to hit him. Oh well. It will have to wait.

5: I'M STILL IN CRYSTAL STASIS DAMMIT!

6: Also: I have lost my spear and my l'Cie powers.

Maybe I should just kill myself.

_**[The signature is unintelligible. It looks like a series of random swirls and scratches.]**_

_**I love Rainbows!**_

Heya! It's Vanille writing this. OMG, I _love _sparkly things. Do you? Snow does. He is so awesome and smart, except everyone else thinks he's dumb. This one time, Lightning kicked him in the balls and punched him in the throat after he suggested we play tag with a behemoth. What's wrong with that? It's fun!

It's really, _really _random how much my name sounds like vanilla. Icecream. Dairy. Cow. Serah Farron. Er, I didn't say that. I mean, I didn't link the word cow to a picture of Serah. No way. I'm too nice for that!

Phew! Writing is such a drag. Fang is currently hitting her head repeatedly against a wall. A wall you say? But we're in Crystal Stasis! Well, it's a secret and I'm not telling you!

I don't know why people say I'm so dumb. I'm quite literate. I just have trouble forming the intricate and beautifully worded phrases in my mind into intelligible words. But I can write down what I really mean. Sometimes I do have urges to do stupid things, like egging Snow on so that he arm wrestled Light. Guess who won? Light did!

**Bye for now! :)**

_**Dear Journal,**_

Etro has once again spoken to me. This is the conversation from memory.

Me: _"I'm sick of eating bugs and random plants that make my tongue go purple. I want fruit!"_

Etro: _"Have you noticed the world is more vibrant now? So changed because of your actions?"_

Me: _"Eh? What did I do?"_

Etro: _"Oh, never mind. Have you given anymore thought to being my champion?"_

Me: _"Get me some tights to wear under this armour and you have yourself a deal."_

So now I'm her champion. Which sucks balls. Ugh. And the tights were a lie. They were basically transparent, which does not help at all. Dammit, I may as well just go commando. You know, no underpants. That was a stupid thing to say.

I'm not really any closer to finding Fang and Vanille. The weird thing is, just before I go to sleep I swear I can hear Fang muttering in my ear about omelettes and Chocobo wrangling, and Vanille singing some song in the background. It is so hard to get a good night's sleep these days, especially with all of my horrible dreams about the guys back home. Maybe I should just find a plant that makes me sleepy. Why does that sound like such a bad idea?

_**Lightning Farron, signing off.**_

**_Thanks to my reviewers; Oerba Yun Fang, eleanorlavish, XxOerbaDiaVanillexX, Riku91, Halogirl240 and Ananymous Viewer Ze. Y'all dah best!  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sup readers? If you're liking this story, check out my other FFXIII fic, Mission: Absolute Fail. Thanks for all of the reviews and support, guys!**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

Apparently being Etro's champion involves not-doing-very-much-at-all. She keeps saying that I've changed the world, but I don't even know what I did. Oh, wait, I killed some fal'Cie because I was feeling particularly nasty for about six months straight. Yeah, that's _really _changing the world.

In other news, I was attacked by the stupid man who keeps stalking me. I finished him off in three seconds flat, and then asked him why there were feathers and beads in his hair. Maybe he's related to Vanille? Maybe he _is _Vanille? She always liked feathers and beads. That's just freaky. Vanille's not a man who I can defeat with my eyes closed.

Etro mentioned that we (the freaky stalker man and I) could be described as having the roles of an angel and a devil. It's so obvious I'm the devil. I mean, seriously.

Okay, I want to go home now. This is rubbish. I'm not any closer to rescuing Fang and Vanille from eternity as crystals. I miss taking my squad for scouting missions. I miss Serah's cooking. I miss kicking Snow down three flights of stairs with Sazh. There, I admitted it. I miss things. I'm human. Or something more. Etro keeps telling me about some wacky and mystic powers I'm going to get. Tch. I don't care anymore!

_**Lightning Farron, signing off.**_

_**Dear Bestest Diary In The Whole World**_

A list of things I did today:

Got up.

Got dressed.

Brushed teeth.

Ate breakfast.

Ate lunch.

Ate dinner.

Wrote this.

It was a very eventful day. So, last night I had this dream of Lightning, and she was arguing with some statue and holding up a pair of transparent tights, saying that they weren't good enough or something. I agree with Light. They weren't very fashionable or anything. And what's with the armour?

Not much is happening around here, other than Hope deciding to move into our house and asking us if we can go and rescue Light yet. Light doesn't need rescuing, does she? Besides, I don't want her back. She's sort of a bitch to me. She pushed me down stairs, shot me, kicked me, punched me, tried to poison me

_**Love Always, Snow.**_

_**Sazh's Log,**_

Yo.

This morning I was awoken by the sound of screams. So I walked on outside, and there was utter chaos. Women and children screaming, men weeping.

Lightning's squad had gone monster hunting in town. It was everyone's worst nightmare come true.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Lightnin', come back! We need you to pull your squad back into line! They don't listen to Rygdea – last time he gave them an order that wasn't 'drink this, guys', they tied him to a Chocobo and set its tail feathers on fire. Amodar doesn't give a damn, he's too busy eating gingernut biscuits and watching some show called _Glee_.

Look, I dunno about you guys, but I think something needs to be done. Lightning needs to be brought back home...but the question is _how_?

Hm. I have no idea. Whatever. I'd better go and get Dajh from his school.


End file.
